Flight 93
WARNING, STORY CONTAINS SWEARING. Intro So hello. I was disgusted by the attacks of 9/11, and it's horrifying to hear about the World Trade Center and Pentagon attacks. But this story is about the heroism of Flight 93, who sacrificed their lives to save thousands. This includes actual facts and many of the sentences and quotes are real. Enjoy! Main Characters Nicole Miller Jason Dahl Mark Bingham Toshiya Kuge Ziad Garrah Todd Beamer Alan Beaven Thomas Burnett Jr. CeeCee Lyles Lorraine Bay Officer Leroy Homer Jr. Chapter 1 ~ Boarding Call "All boarding for United Airlines Flight 93, nonstop from Newark, New Jersey to San Mateo, California. All boarding!!" Flight attendant Lorainne Bay is cheerful and thinking about her new car she will get in San Mateo on September 11th of 2001. So exciting! She sees many cheerful and snappy looking young men boarding the plane. These men were Todd Beamer, Mark Bingham, and Thomas Burnett Jr. All worked in business. "Oh wow. I have the most important meeting in my life and it's mandatory for me to be there," says Todd with anxiety. "Hey, us too!" Mark and Thomas say in unison, pointing to each other. "I'm going home after a visit to New York. Can't wait to see my children," says Alan Beaven, who overheard the conversation. "Come on! Get a move on!" Lorraine pushes. "We don't got all day you know! It's 8:45, and we take off in 5 minutes! The business men and Mark file onto the plane, where captain Jason Dahl is waiting. "Good morning! I hope you find your flight satisfying and relaxing!" But in the back of Jason's head, he knew something was wrong as four Lebanese immigrants laugh their way onto the plane, overacting. One of them, named Ziad Garrah, looked at Jason menacingly and smiled sinster-like. Jason shivered, then went back to greet his guests, as a 21-year-old Nicole Miller walks in clutching books in her hand. She was going to San Mateo to return to her graduation in college. Her parents will be waiting at the airport. Something flashed in Nicole's head as she trips. She sees someone slit a lady's throat. The captain helps her up, but he looks whimsical as well. "You okay, ma'am?" "Yeah. I'm fine. Just...a weird hallucination." "Was it of a woman getting her throat slit?" Nicole stops as 20-year-old Chinese Toshiya Kuge brushes her side and makes her fall again. "I'm sorry," Toshi says in a rich accent. "That's...okay. I still feel a bit woozy. Could you help me..." She looks over at Ziad Garrah. He smiles menacingly. He was in her hallucination. Or, should she say, vision? She tries to charge out of the plane, but the flight attendant CeeCee Lyles closes the door, and Nicole runs into it. Blood starts streaming from her nose. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" CeeCee says with worry. "Do you need a paper towel?" "No. I need to get off of this plane." Just then a Lebanese worker locks the door shut. CeeCee scowls. "You didn't need to do that!" The Lebanese puts his hand to his ear and mouthes what? Then he walks away. "Ugh! The maintenance work can be so bad around here!" the plane starts moving, and Lorainne motions Nicole to get to her seat. She sat next to Toshi, because she liked him. A lot. That's when she realized what was going on. The airport screamed in horror, but nobody heard any gunshots or shouts from foreign people. Instead, people were running on the track, motioning the plane to stop, but it was too late. The plane took off. People's phones were ringing off the hook, until the captain spoke on the loudspeaker. "Please turn all phones off! It disturbs the plane's equipment!" And her phone was turned off. Chapter 2 ~ Smooth Sailing "Leroy...I've got a bad feeling about this," Jason Dahl said in his cockpit. "I've just been feeling...woozy all day." "Maybe you've got the flu!" Officer Leroy Homer Jr. Replied "No...that's not it. It's like...something is going to happen. Did you see the people looking at us in horror? That was just weird! Not like funny weird but creepy weird." "I'm not following you." Nicole was in Toshiya's lap now. And they were kissing. Lorianne scampers over and pries Nicole off of Toshi. "That is disgusting you animals!" she screeches. Then you hear the captain say, "Lorianne. Shut up." Lorianne quickly tends to the next set of people. The business men were flying first class. Alan was on his computer and the rest was talking about their company. "I founded and currently own an environmental campaign. Save the rainforest. Pick up the trash. Recycle. Stuff like that," Mark stated to the others. "I'm the account manager for Oracle Corporation!" Todd stated with pride. "You do? I'm only the vice-president of a medical company called Thoraetic Corporation." "That's big too! Don't go down on you..." Thomas was interrupted by a yell from Alan. "Look at the computer. We're in the wrong place at the wrong time." "So...how's your wife?" "She's great!" Jason remarks about his wife. "Our wedding anniversary will be in a couple of days. After that, I'm retiring!" "That's great!" Leroy replies. "I wish..." He is interrupted by the pilot's communication. "JASON! LEROY! LAND THE PLANE NOW! NOW!" "Why? We've only just begun the jour..." "I DON'T F***ING CARE! Planes just hit the World Trade Centers. And Jason knew at that moment, his plane was next. Category:Historical Fiction